disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy MacDonald
James "Jimmy" MacDonald was a Scottish-born American foley artist, animator, voice actor, musician, and the original head of Walt Disney Productions' sound effects department. He was also the voice of Mickey Mouse from 1947 to 1977. In addition to directing sounds for animated shorts as aurally complicated as Mickey's Trailer, he developed many original inventions and contraptions to achieve expressive sounds for characters like Evinrude the dragonfly from The Rescuers, the bees in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, and Spike the bee who gets to the best of Donald Duck in the 1950s cartoon shorts. MacDonald also added voice effects, like on-screen humming for Kirk Douglas in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and chipmunk chatter from various Chip and Dale cartoons starting with Private Pluto. By 1947, Walt Disney was getting too busy and too hoarse from smoking to continue voicing Mickey Mouse, so he was replaced by MacDonald, after the film Fun and Fancy Free. (A common misconception is that MacDonald had voiced additional dialogue shared with Disney in that film.) MacDonald voiced the mouse on a regular basis until 1953 (Disney had briefly taken over for The Mickey Mouse Club) and a recurring one until his retirement in 1977, when he was replaced by young Disney sound effects man Wayne Allwine for The New Mickey Mouse Club; Allwine's first theatrical role for Mickey was in Mickey's Christmas Carol. MacDonald was also the voice of Goofy at one time, where he provided his voice in the 1960s Disney record album Donald Duck and His Friends. MacDonald also provided the voice for Jaq and Gus in Cinderella and Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party, the Dormouse and Flamingos in Alice in Wonderland, Humphrey the Bear, and the Wolf in The Sword in the Stone. He also appeared in Toby Tyler as a circus band drummer but was uncredited. MacDonald had also played drums for the Firehouse Five Plus Two jazz band on and off from its inception until it disbanded in the early 1970s. His chimney lamp growls would later be reused for the 1987 Tri-Star live-action feature, The Monster Squad, as the stock growling for the Wolfman, and again in The Legend of Tarzan as the stock growling for Tublat. Disney Roles kit-imprimible-candy-bar-varios-personajes-a-eleccion-5714-MLA4995949056 092013-F.jpg|'Mickey Mouse' (1947–1977) Pluto8.jpg|'Pluto' (briefly) Apr189.gif|'Goofy' (1960)http://voicechasers.com/database/showprod.php?prodid=3929 599933-dopey large.jpg|'Dopey' (some vocal effects) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Sneezy transparent.png|'Sneezy' (additional sounds) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Bigbadwolf.png|'Big Bad Wolf' (1958) Donald Duck and the Gorilla 1249571376 1 1944.jpg|'Ajax the Gorilla' (Donald Duck and the Gorilla) Badwolf.jpg|'Wolf' (Make Mine Music and Lambert the Sheepish Lion) Chip.png|'Chip' (1947–1960) Fun-disneyscreencaps com-1076.jpg|'Bongo the Bear' (Fun and Fancy Free) Fun-disneyscreencaps com-2887.jpg|'Lumpjaw' (Fun and Fancy Free) Dolores-elephant.jpg|'Dolores the Elephant' (1948-1953) humphrey bear.jpg|'Humphrey the Bear' (1950-1956) Jaq and Gus.jpg|'Jaq and Gus' (original film, Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party, archival recordings) darrel.jpg|'Dormouse' (1951) Aw4.png|'Flamingos' (1951) PPDE tattoos FI-008 (1).png|'Tick-Tock the Crocodile' (snapping) Louiethelion.PNG|'Louie the Mountain Lion' (Lion Down and Father's Lion) The Wolf (The Sword in the Stone).png|'Wolf' (The Sword in the Stone) Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1300.jpg|'The Bees' (1966) Willie the Giant.jpg|'Willie the Giant' (1963) 4822-35.jpg|'Ned Land' (humming vocal only) Bagheera depromo.png|'Bagheera' (original film; vocal effects) Shere Khan.png|'Shere Khan' (original film; vocal effects) Tumblr nande2VPgs1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|'Evinrude' (The Rescuers) Herbie.png|'Herbie' (The Love Bug) Foxandthehound648.jpg|'The Bear' (growls) (The Fox and the Hound) Gallery 052009 NF F WayneAllwine Foley Feat2.jpg|MacDonald with Wayne Allwine. Jim McD.jpg|Jimmy making sound effects for a Disney cartoon. vlcsnap-2012-05-18-19h09m11s79.png|MacDonald performing his famous chimney lamp growls. 24JimMcD.jpg 18298 1054607654.jpg References nl:Jimmy MacDonald pt-br:Jimmy MacDonald Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:People Category:Disney Legends Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Dumbo Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:The Rescuers Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Voice actors Category:Musicians Category:1900s births Category:1990s deaths Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Napoleon and Samantha Category:British people Category:Actors Category:Animators Category:Disney Golden Age Category:Disney Dark Age Category:Chip 'n Dale Category:Mickey Mouse Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:European people Category:Toby Tyler Category:The Love Bug Category:The Jungle Book Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:American people